valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Bingo Battle 39
.png |start jst=12:00 July 23 2019 |end jst=22:59 July 28 2019 |dp day 1 start = 08:00 July 26 2019 |dp day 1 end = 23:00 July 26 2019 |dp day 1 multiple = 2 |dp day 2 start = 08:00 July 28 2019 |dp day 2 end = 23:00 July 28 2019 |dp day 2 multiple = 2 | Twinkle |Rank Reward | |Rank Reward | Baldr |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Muffin |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | |Individual Point Reward | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Ublala |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Phillis |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 39th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the The Tower of Wood Nymphs event. ■Event Details The battles in this event are held at a specific time of the event schedule. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■Event Schedule 12:00 on July 23rd ー 22:59 on July 28th (JST) ※Total of 6 days. :1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 :2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) :3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) :Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ■Reward Renewal A portion of the reward lineup has been changed and will be effective starting from this event! Individual point rewards and Ring exchange rewards are now easier to obtain! ※Please refer to the "Alliance Bingo Battle Rewards Renewal" announcement for more details. ■Individual Point Reward Reach certain numbers of individual point and obtain individual point rewards. Accumulate points and obtain extravagant rewards! ※For more details about your individual point rewards, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Individual Point Rewards tab. ■Individual Rank Reward Compete against other users for rankings based on your total accumulated individual points. Get into high renks and obtain Rebirth materials, exclusive event cards and other extravagant rewards! ※For more details about your individual rank rewards, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Individual Rankings tab. ■Ring Exchange Collect Rings from Bingo battles and exchange them for old exclusive event cards! ※For details about the Ring Exchange, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Ring Exchange tab. ■Double Point Days! :8:00 July 26th ー 22:59 July 26th (JST) 8:00 July 28th ー 22:59 July 28th (JST) During the periods above, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Accumulate points as much as you can and aim for high ranks! ■Caution • Please note that it is not possible to withdraw/expel members from an Alliance from the start of the first round of the Alliance Bingo Battle to 24 hours after the end of the final round. We hope you enjoy this event! Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times